A Day In The Life
by Jexo
Summary: Have you ever wanted to experience life through the eyes of another? See how the world appears to them? Well, in this story, we get a glimpse into the lives of many different people, and see how they not only view the world, but shape it. OC's wanted.
1. A day in the life of Ren

"You can't catch me!"

"Uh-huh!"

That was the sound that filled the air as two kids barely above the age of five paraded through a field of wheat. Neither of them able to see above it, leaving their laughter to be the only indicator of their location.

"Gotcha!" The boy exclaimed as he jumped through the wheat towards his unsuspecting target, using her laughter as a homing beacon, accidentally tripping on the wheat and falling on top of her. Quickly getting back to his feet he began rubbing his short black hair sheepishly as the girl stood back up, his green eyes nervously narrowed as if expecting her to cry.

"No fair! You cheat!" She pouted, her shoulder length blond hair a mess as her sky blue eyes glared at him.

"Nuh-uh. You're it!" He took off running as fast as the dress clothes he wore would allow. Peeking over his shoulder he was glad to see that she had began to give chase, sticking his tongue out at her before turning to see where he was going once again. Both of the children carelessly knocking over wheat to forge their own paths through the field, their laughter once again filling the air as they played every game they could think too, countless bird pokemon taking to the sky from the mystery of the wheat field because of the disturbance.

"Hey, Ren?" The girl asked once both children had been tuckered out, opting to lay in the fields center, staring at the clouds as the setting sun bathed the world in an orange hue, only adding to the appearance of them laying in a golden sea.

"Yeah, Asami?"

"Will we be friends when we're big?" She asked sitting up to face Ren who sat up as well.

"Yeah, of course!" Ren explained. "We'll be friends forever."

"Promise?" Asami asked doubtfully.

"Pinky promise!" Ren answered, holding out his pinky which Asami quickly accepted, a large toothy grin exploding on her face. "Friends forever."

* * *

"Are we there yet Asami?" Ren groaned, obviously tired from their hiking through the woods. While Asami practically radiated energy, a bright smile on her face as she led him, it seemed his energy was all used up. Practically collapsing onto a nearby rock when she finally relented to taking a break, moving his arm to wipe the sweat from under his uncut black hair proved an exhausting task.

"You can't complain about not being there then beg for a break!"

"Why not?"

"Because we won't ever get there!" She huffed. "How are you going to get anywhere when you become a trainer?"

"Walk, but we're seven, we got three years." Ren countered, achieving only to make her mad. "What is it you're taking me too?"

"Secret!" She explained, her anger vanishing. "Now get up!"

Ren sighed his disapproval, but did as he was told to regardless. Making it to his feet Asami began to lead the way again, but instead of following he reached out to her, grabbing her wrist before she was out of reach, stopping her. Looking at him he knew she was about to ask why he did it, so he cut to the chase with a serious expression. "We got trouble." Her eyes widened in surprise, her head shaking violently from side to side trying to catch a glimpse of what Ren was talking about, but finding nothing. Stopping to ask him about it was when she found she could hear it - the sound of twigs breaking and a faint growl steadily getting closer.

"What is that?" Asami asked, terror slipping into her voice. "What do we do!"

"Run!" Using every ounce of strength he had Ren managed to keep up with Asami. He didn't want to let her get out of his sight and risk whatever it was attacking her. He couldn't fall behind and let it attack him either. He had countless thoughts rush through his head, but none of them would work, none of them even came close. No matter how much he thought about it, no matter how many times he tried to think of new plans. None of them worked, all of them said they wouldn't make it out of this forest.

"Ren!" Ren heard Asami scream his name as she looked over her shoulder to see him fall, tripping on a branch on the ground. He urged her to go on ahead, but he knew Asami too well for him to believe she would. She wasn't the type to turn away from someone in need, wasn't the type to let weakness get the better of her if she could do anything about it. She stopped, and with the hurried steps of the creature getting closer, he knew he had to move. He knew she had to move. Her mother would kill him if he let this pokemon kill her.

"Get away! Run!" She ignored him, instead only putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling, attracting its attention to her instead of him.

Several things happened within a second, but to Ren timed had seemed to be moving so slowly that it seemed a minute.

The creature appeared in the corner of his eyes, jumping from the cover of the woods at Asami who only looked at him and mouthed something, but he couldn't hear it. He didn't try to think about it. He couldn't just watch her get vicious attacked. Struggling through the vicious shaking of his arms as he made it to his feet, pure adrenaline pumping through his system as he stepped between the two. The black furred pokemon swiping him across the chest with its claws, sending blood into the air as Ren fell to the ground.

"REN!" Asami screamed. He couldn't keep his eyes open, each blink threatening to capture him in the darkness of sleep, his chest becoming increasingly covered in a warm sensation as the rest of him became steadily colder. He could see Asami's blue eyes blinded with tears, but he couldn't understand why. He'd saved her, right?

He tried to get back up, to keep protecting her from the pokemon but found he didn't even have any strength in reserve he could pull from. Watching as the pokemon neared them once again, he could do nothing but lament how much he had failed. Wishing he could rewind time and not beg them to take that rest. It would be all his fault if they slept and never woke up.

Though when all hope seemed lost and the beast neared close another pokemon intercepted it, sending it away with a single hit. Ren could see even in his injured state that the pokemon was a friend. It only took him one look at the dark blue fur and star at the tip of its tail to know it was the wild Luxray that Asami and him had helped nurse back to health one day last month. The creature having taken to them like they were family. Ren knew from Luxray's face being so close to his that it was licking his cheek, but he couldn't feel it.

"I-I wanted t-to show you t-that Luxray's egg h-hatched." He saw her say the words, but they sounded so far away. He barely had the strength to do anything but move his eyes, and as if to confirm what she said, right by Luxray's leg was a small Shinx that like its mother, was licking him, but due to blood loss, he couldn't feel any of it.

He closed his eyes and when they opened again he was in a hospital bed. His parent's explaining that what had done was brave and that they were so scared they were going to lose him as they both teared up. The doctor explaining further that from what Asami had explained he was attacked by a Migthyena, and that the cuts he got would scar. Also stating that he should consider himself lucky his parents heard Asami whistle and ran in to see what happened.

He looked to Asami and saw that she was still crying, and each tear that he watched fall from all three of them was like a shot through his heart.

* * *

"Asami!" Ren called standing below her window, hands cupping his mouth to get his voice to carry farther. "You wouldn't believe what I have!"

"Ren I still have to pack," she replied, sticking her head out of the window. "Can't it wait till later?"

"No!" Ren answered holding up a small red and white sphere in his hands. Asami's eyes widening at the sight of it.

"You finally got one!"

"Well not all of us could've kept Shinx for our pokemon." Ren grumbled.

"I'll be right down." She called, and true to her word, the window was shut shortly before he heard the front door open, seeing Asami walked into the side where he was. "So show it to me!"

"I can't." She gave him a curious glance. "It's not mine to show. It's yours. Consider it my going away present."He held the ball out to her, and a bit reluctantly, she took it.

"Ren I don't know what to say..."

"Say thank you!" He beamed, putting his hands behind his head coolly, his black hair starting to get an unkempt appearance.

She hugged him. "Thank you, Ren."

"It's just a Nidoran. The male one. Nothing too special." Ren stated, returning the hug.

"The fact you went out and used the only pokeball you'd ever been given in your whole life to catch it for me says more than you'll ever know." She explained, the two breaking apart.

"heh, never thought this is where we would be when we turned eleven. I thought for sure we'd be training."

"I know what you mean. I didn't expect to actually come to the part where we would have to say good-bye." She explained.

"I know..." Ren trailed, looking to the moving truck that sat in the driveway, progressively being filled with boxes and furniture as they spoke to each other. Ren was going to say something else to her, but her mother had spoken up first from within the house.

"Asami, can you finish packing! We have to leave soon!"

"I have to go, Ren." Ren only nodded, unsure of what to say. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Even as he watched her run back into the house, her golden locks trailing behind her in the afternoon sun, he wished that were true.

* * *

Ren awoke with a start at the sound of his alarm, an arm instinctively shooting out and hitting the off button, a small groan escaping his lips before Ren pushed himself to a sitting position, rubbing the sand out of his eyes in hopes of it waking him up any. Forcing himself to his feet he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to start the day.

"Why did I have that dream?" Ren asked himself as he stepped into the bathroom, turning the shower on before he stepped into the mirror, gazing at his reflection, his eyes instinctively moving to the three narrow scars that ran across his chest. "That day in my childhood... right before she moved away. The day when we really became friends, and the day I got this." He couldn't help but question it, he'd been having the dream for months, replaying the same events as if his subconscious was trying to tell him something. He just couldn't figure out what. He had considered once that it was fate telling him that they'd uphold that promise soon, but he knew all too well that they both had changed too much for that.

They were both simply different people then they once were.

Ren even put thought into how he had changed as he showered, realizing his adventurous spirit had died out in favor of laziness not long after he started high school, his once short black hair now reaching his shoulders and his green eyes once filled with energy barely managed to stay open for the day's events. Cursing himself for having decided to dwell on such a depressive thought as his negative changes as he walked fully clothed in his uniform downstairs, noticing that as usual the house was empty, the only signs of his parents ever having been home being the television being on. Walking up to it with the intent to turn it off he couldn't help but notice that it was on the news channel, but as his finger neared the button to turn it off he froze, noticing that the news anchors were interviewing a certain pop idol about her newest release - Asami.

Ren just stood there, glued into place watching Asami being interviewed. He had known she had rose to being a pop star, a pretty good one too, but it still amazed him that he ever knew someone so respected, so tough, so hot. It seemed that all his changes over the years had been negative, but he could take just one look at her long wavy blond hair and sky blue eyes and tell hers weren't. She just radiated energy and strength, nothing could have made them any more different. It really made him wish the last thing she'd ever said to him had been true.

"So your newest album has been a huge success!" The interviewer praised. "Anyone that inspired you for some of those songs?"

"My fans of course," she replied casually, having gone through plenty of interviews. "My family, friends."

He wondered if he was included with her friends, though he doubted it since they knew each other what seemed a lifetime ago. They were both seniors in high school now, back when they spent the day in the wheat field they had barely started school.

"You've also made quite an impact on the battling world too! Reportedly defeating several prominent trainers in a tournament sponsored for a charity event before being defeated by the eventual winner." She only nodded. Even in terms of pokemon, she was beating him.

"Yeah," she stated, "I've been told by a lot of people that once you make it as one thing, you can only be defined by that. I thought I'd just shake it up a bit if I decided to break that design."

"I think you definitely are," Ren said, turning his attention from the screen to the the two pokeballs on his belt. "Least until I make it pro and get there right with you." Though as he turned off the television and began his walk to school, he knew it was easier said then done. Even if he became a good trainer, he couldn't just ignore the fact that it wasn't guaranteed she'd want to be friends. At least then he'd be noticed.

Walking through the streets of Olivine city wasn't anything new to him, but the fact that every television within hearing range had been turned to the same interview he'd just watched had. Apparently, it wasn't just a title given to her for show when they announced she was the world's most famous pop artist. Each step he took seemed to only bring him closer to the interview, his ears subconsciously drowning everything aside from it out. His heartbeat getting faster at the thought of him getting interviewed for being a pro at something and getting noticed by her.

"I see you've got a ring on your finger! Are the rumors true?"

Rumors?

"Yeah!" Asami answered cheerfully. "I'm getting married."

Ren stopped. An action his heart seemed to mirror as his eyes widened in surprise, the sound of the interview becoming further and further away by the second. People walking past him, looking at him like he was crazy, but he couldn't bring himself to move, not after what he had heard.

Not after his heart had been destroyed in a single sentence, every hope and dream of a happy ending he had being crushed.

* * *

Authors Note: I went back in and added some things. Made their history even more rich. The goal with this story is to basically do some character based stories, but rather then the ones everyone else does where all the OC's interact constantly. I want this story to be like a glimpse in the lives of different people and how what they do, affects others even if those others are on the other side of the world or something.

OC form shall be on my profile. Though, I do ask in advance that although I'm asking you to be creative with your characters, I want it believable.

I also want to say that the better the character, the more chapters will be focused on their tale, because it is a day in the life type story chapter by chapter with each of these tales coming together at points and breaking further and further away at others. Like in life, not every tale ends happily, or even comes close to ending at all, but also like life, not every tale is open and shut within the frame of a single chapter.

The difference in this is that your OC's don't have to have any relation to the characters shown or the plot at all, but I also ask that they don't have any relation to canon characters because like many authors I'm establishing my own world. I'm limited if you decide to give a character who is the son of Red or ash or something.

Good luck, and I'll see what I get to work with. OC's open! I won't be afraid to kill off characters since not all stories have happy endings, but if so you will be allowed to make another. It will be a rare occurrence if I do decide to go through with it at all though.

NO CHARACTERS ALREADY IN OTHER STORIES.


	2. A day in the life of Ylva Fordos

"Ylva Fordos, you may step up to the mat now."

The words acted as a signal for the butterflies in her stomach to take flight, the girl in question practically quivering in nervous movement as she walked up to the flat blue mat, her black hair usually kept in a low ponytail dangling just below her neck was put into a neat bun. A slow breath calming her as her icy blue eyes glanced over the metal bars suspended over the floor, knowing full well her task was to swing between them as she had been rehearsing.

She could hear her coach at the side whispering, "she is usually so full of energy that seeing her on the mat is like she's a whole other person."

She didn't react to it, she wouldn't let anything break her concentration. Her eyes didn't even look away from the bars before her, she drowned out the remaining noises of the room and took off, jumping into the air to grab onto the nearest bar, swinging upwards before letting go to grab a bar higher up. She tried to clear her mind of all thoughts, but as she swung between the bars she couldn't help but reflect on what her coach had said. She knew it was true, she knew that she was filled with energy that many didn't have. She had been described as troublemaker, hyperactive, and reckless because of how she never sat still. The laughing she had experienced at her expense replaying in the back of her mind, her blue eyes widening as her concentration wavered, her fingers on her leading hand just missing the bar she was jumping too.

_I_'_ve gotten stronger_, _I won_'_t mess_ _up_.

Her eyes narrowed as she reached her remaining hand out, her facial muscles relaxing once the cold metal was within her grasp again. A little momentum was lost but a deep inhale as she swung took her building panic away. She wasn't going to mess up after she practiced it so many times! Exhaling all of the air from her lungs as she swung until she could let go and be flung straight into the air, letting her twist her athletic body around and grab the bar again to begin moving back the way she had come. She'd been practicing so much that the hushed whispers among the crowd of her moving through the bars like a magikarp in water didn't seem like an exaggeration.

Gymnastics were her life pretty much.

It had the greatest impact on her life after all. It gave her somewhere to channel her excess energy, friends, and even got her into shape. She wanted to do this for the rest of her life and turn it into something she could look back fondly on. Even as she jumped off of the bar and landed gracefully on the ground, her hands raised proudly in the air, she couldn't help but smile at a future with gymnastics in it.

"Amazing show out there, kid." Her coach congratulated. "I'm actually surprised you chose to do that one instead of the beam or anything since the bars are your worst."

"I can't turn it into a strength if I don't," she replied, a sly smile appearing on her face. "Your words, right?"

"Yeah but I didn't mean do them in the competition, I meant to work at it in practice!"

"Hehehe." She laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "It all worked out though, right?"

"What am I going to do with you." He sighed.

* * *

Ylva sat on the steps outside the gym in her gym clothes - a gray sports bra, tight shorts, and red shoes - headphones in her ears, the wire trailing down to the pocket of her shorts. Her ambipom sitting next to her as she laced up her shoes, everyone leaving the building that had attended the competition, each of them moving around her as she sat like water rushing around a rock.

"Good work today, kid. You didn't get a trophy, but I think you've improved a great deal," her coach stated as he walked up, standing next to her as both of them watched everyone leave for the parking lot. "You're planning to go back in and workout? Really?" He asked as he observed what she was wearing.

"Nah." She answered taking one of her ear buds out of her ears as she stood up, her arms outstretched in a stretch. "I'm going to go for a run today!"

"What music were you listening too, exactly?"

"Asami, she's a pop idol I respect a lot. You ready Tails?" She asked as she looked to the ambipom, her left leg bent and held behind her back for a few seconds as she did. "Let's go!" Ylva and Tails started running down the street, the coach surprised to see that it wasn't a jog, but a full out sprint.

"That girl doesn't ever take a break, does she?" He asked himself, a smirk forming on his face. "Asami, eh? I'll remember that when I next decide to run."

* * *

Ylva ran down the street, weaving in out of wandering people as they went about their day, shouts being yelled but drowned out by her music. She knew the reason though, it was always the same, because although she was able to avoid them, her pokemon didn't. It was something she was used to so she didn't pay their yells any mind, only looking over her shoulder to scold her pokemon for its mischievous intent. "You can't do that Tails. I've told you already!" The pokemon only smiled as it shifted between running on its four naturally short limbs and using its two large yellow hand like tails to jump over people and swing off of flag poles that hung over shops.

Ylva liked to run, it wasn't anything complicated, but rather something that came naturally. It wasn't like she didn't have the energy for it, being able to run at least a good mile at full speed before she had to stop and take a break. It was good for her gymnastics, as well as for her to clear her head and think about things. It gave her a way to see the town in a new way, things that usually seemed so boring would have a new interesting aura as she zoomed by them in a blur. It was just one of the reasons why she liked to live her life in the fast lane.

"We have a dead end up ahead, Tails!" Ylva called, her pace not slowing at all despite the obvious obstruction - a fence at the end of the alley she was currently speeding through. Her and her pokemon exchanging a small smile as they both neared the fence, Ylva jumping up towards the left wall of the alley, using it as a spring board to the other side, a few jumps was all she needed to successfully reach high enough for her next jump to carry her over the fence, rolling as she landed on the ground, reaching her feet in a single fluid motion as she kept moving. Ambipom only having to jump and grab the fence with its tails to launch itself over it, Ylva only shaking her head as she watched it over her shoulder, the pokemon quickly regaining its position behind her.

"Show off," Ylva said, "showing me up since we haven't done it in awhile."

Free running.

Known as Parkour in most circles, the act of running between two points by going in a straight line, using everything you can to get there the quickest way possible. It was something she learned about soon after she had joined gymnastics, and it was something she really enjoyed. It wasn't something that would get in the way of her goals, but rather push them forward, helping them along.

She and Tails had stopped to catch their breath near a coffee shop when they heard an explosion. She didn't know what was happening, she found that she had barely been able to maintain her footing as the shock waves shook the ground, a sudden gust of wind being pushed away from the site sending random litter from the street past her as she narrowed her eyes, struggling to find the source of all this, a random piece of paper being blown into her face, the wind pushing it against her as a blindfold right as she saw the smoke rising above the city skyline.

When she removed it, it seemed everything had changed.

The once peaceful city had changed in a blink of an eye, people flooding the streets as they rushed to get as far from the site as they could. The sound of sirens and disturbed pokemon filling the air as Ylva looked to the blackened sky. She couldn't even see the sun, the smoke spreading out to the point it filled her whole view. Turning her attention back to in front of her as she noticed the fleeing citizens moving past her and Tails like water moves around a rock, but even she knew the rising panic would get the better of them soon enough and lead them to running over her, trampling her without mercy as they focused only on their own safety.

"We gotta get to the roof, Tails!" She called, gesturing to the roof of the coffee house as she made sure the pokemon nodded its understanding. The mass of people proved too much for Ylva to brave through alone but Tail's used its tail to jump over them effortlessly, picking Ylva up and jumping into the nearest alley, a feat capable because of its bigger size and increased number of tails from its previous evolution. "I'm so glad I evolved you. Like really!" Ylva praised as Tails let her down, the two looking to the street, seeing nothing but faceless people running with increased speed from the area.

"What do you think is happening?" Ylva asked it, another smaller explosion occurring soon after. "This isn't looking good! We gotta get over there now!" Ylva exclaimed as she grabbed an indent for a window, using it to propel herself up so her foot can rest in it, allowing her to stand and grab onto the roof, her feet moving to the brick wall as she mustered the strength to push herself up. Catching her breath on the roof she turned her attention to the source of the smoke, seeing it as the cities tallest building - Devon Corp.

"I know the rest of the team won't like being left out, but everyone else wouldn't do too well around flames," Ylva stated, her eyes not leaving the sight of the burning building before her. "Whatever it is going on, we have to stop it." Ylva finished, taking off across the buildings roof, Tails following obediently. Jumping from roof to roof she managed to make it close pretty quickly, but setting her eyes on the scene didn't help her gut. Every emergency vehicle in the city seemed to form a perimeter around the building, police informing everyone that it was unsafe as it was collapsing in on itself, while firefighters were doing as best they could to prevent that and make their way inside to help people.

"So... much... blood." Was all she could manage, her eyes going wide as her legs began to slid to different sides, sending her to the roof's floor. Her eyes focused on the sights of the blood covered blankets draped over the bodies they had managed to collect. She wanted to help, but she couldn't manage to work past the death that she saw before her. "Who would do this...?"

"Darkrai." Shocked out of her trance, her and Tails spun around, surprised to see the body of a black cloaked pokemon rise out of the tarred roof like a specter. It's eyes focused on her, the pokemon's presence sending a shiver up her spine.

"Darkrai... a legendary pokemon linked to death." Ylva recited, the gossip about it something she'd always heard when the pokemon of legend were brought up, but she'd never thought she'd see one. She never thought that when one was to stare her down, it wouldn't be the one linked to death, the one whose lore wasn't admired or respected, but feared. "What... are you doing here? Did you cause that?"

"That," a new voice sounded, "would be my glory." Ylva turned to the sound of the voice, finding an Alakazam standing behind a similarly cloaked figure, the two just finishing to materialize as she laid eyes on them. The voice was male, she was sure of that much, but she couldn't tell anything else as long as the shadows cast by the smoke filled sky helped hide his visage beneath the cloak. "You seem scared. As well you should be."

_Focus damn it_!

"You have unfortunately stumbled yourself into a scene that you shouldn't have." His words were laced with venom, even if he spoke them formally, like a host addressing his guests. "I'm afraid I need to have a little talk with my pokemon about secrecy." He began to walk towards her, slow deliberate steps, one look into her fearful eyes able to tell that she was too paralyzed with fear to move.

_Why can_'_t I move_?

"Darkrai, would you be so kind as to remedy your mistake by using Dragon Pulse to take this girl out?"

_I need to move_!

The pokemon lifted its arms above its head, a small purple orb forming in the center of it.

Tails, however, wasn't content to just sit by and watch her die, moving between the two, its eyes narrowed in anger as it eyed its soon to be opponents.

_Tails_, _don_'_t_! _Leave Tails_!

"If only you shared as much spirit as your pokemon, then maybe you wouldn't have been suffered such a cruel fate. Never-the-less, that's just the way the world is," he said, "you either get killed, or do the killing!" The moment the last word was uttered Darkrai had released its attack, Tails accepting the brunt of it without any movement to counter, it didn't even put its fists up to attack, it just accepted it. Falling in defeat soon after, smoke lifting off its body. Ylva could see it was breathing and was thankful, but as tears welled up in her eyes the man spoke, "your pokemon was spared because it showed spirit, it put its life on the line for what it believed. You, however, shall not be so lucky." Darkrai began to form the attack again, a similar ball of purple energy forming in its hands.

_I know I have a lot to work on_! _I know I don_'_t have the best attention span_, _or do the best at the bars_, _or even do my school reading_! _I_'_m not tactical or someone who can pull miracles_, _but I beg to you Arceus_, _my pokemon doesn_'_t deserve this_! _SO LET ME MOVE_!

Ylva darted to her pokemon, the man beginning to chuckle. "So you have some spirit after all. How noble of you, but I fear it does you no good."

"Why?" Ylva choked out the question. Tears falling to her pokemon's broken body as her voice cracked with sadness. "Why are you doing this? Why did you have to hurt Tails?" She wiped her eyes before looking up at the man with anger burning in her eyes. "What gives you the right to play god!?"

"What gives me the right?" He repeated, as if insulted by the question. "What gives me the right to play god? What says I can't? What is there to say that I shouldn't take what I want if I have the means and weed out those who serve no purpose!"

"Means to become god? No purpose?"

"It's like a dream, if you have one, you do all you can to reach it. Who are you to say that my dream is anymore wrong than yours?" He asked, just looking at Ylva's shocked expression before shaking his head beneath the hood. "It doesn't matter anyway, soon you and your pokemon will be in a position that erases that concern for you."

"You're wrong." Ylva whispered to herself before repeating it louder. "You're wrong! I don't care what your dream is, god or not, if you hurt my family, we won't forgive you!"

"We?" He asked, his question soon being answered by the balls on Ylva's belt shaking before releasing the contents, the three pokemon forming a wall behind her - a cacturne, lairon, and leavany. "I'm touched by your willingness to all die together!" He exclaimed as Darkrai released another more powerful Dragon Pulse, the rest of her team moving to intercept it much like Tails had.

She saw it coming, she desperately wanted to call out attacks to try to fight it back, but she couldn't bring her voice to work. She couldn't move past the fear she felt to save herself or her team despite it being the only thing in the world she wanted at that moment. Then when she could finally bring herself to speak, it wasn't attacks, it wasn't help, it was denial. Denial that this was happening, that she was being attacked by a legendary pokemon with her and her team in the strike zone. That she - usually so full of energy - couldn't even muster up any to move or help her and her team turn this terrible situation around. Denial that she and her team were about to die.

"NO!" Ylva yelled as the energy reached them, everything going black soon after.

* * *

"Hey, kid, you alright?" A voice asked shaking her awake. "Wake up! What happened on that roof? You could have died?" Ylva could hear all the questions being asked, but she couldn't answer, she couldn't move or even muster enough energy to open her eyes. She could feel pain, lots of it, but she liked it in this case, it meant she was alive. Though she just wished the same could be said of her team - her family. Would they - who shielded her - be okay despite the fact the one they shielded was in intense pain? It wasn't something she wanted to think about, but at the same time, she needed to know. Yet for the second time that day she found she wasn't at all in control of her body, which as an athlete, was the most horrifying feeling, second only to the other feeling she felt at that time - fear.

* * *

"Oh, you're awake!" The voice from before exclaimed as Ylva opened her eyes to room of white. Her eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness she hadn't been exposed too in who knew how long. "Take it easy!" They ordered as she struggled to sit up in the bed, noticing the tubes sticking out of her arm to release it was a hospital bed.

"M-my team," she managed to say.

"Are fine. Not in any fighting condition for awhile, but they'll live, something that almost couldn't be said for you, missy!" Ylva turned her head to see the voice belonged to an officer Jenny, her curly blue hair matching the color of her uniform as her eyes were narrowed in angry concern for Ylva. "What were you thinking to battle on the top of a rooftop! You could've been killed when you and your pokemon were sent flying off the roof! If we didn't have enough trainers on hand with means to catch all of you who knows what could have happened!"

"Thanks." Ylva smiled, a small smile that reflected her joy at hearing her pokemon were going to be fine, a single tear sliding down her face as the Jenny softened her gaze.

"So obviously something suspicious occurred to you, and judging from the proximity to the explosion at Devon Corp., I'd say the two were connected."

"I don't know who it was," she said, not looking to the Jenny, only to her lap. "He just appeared, a man with an Alakazam... and a Darkrai."

"A Darkrai!?" The surprise was clear in her voice. "What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see his face, he wore a cloak. He admitted to doing it, and wanted to...," Ylva balled her fist, "kill me and my team."

"I know you went through a lot-"

"I couldn't do anything to stop him, or even help myself or those I care about! I just stood there, paralyzed with fear! Do you know how that feels? How helpless you are? How useless?" Ylva finally turned to the Jenny, tears threatening to burst from her eyes.

"You went through something no one should have too," she replied. "I may not have been there, but from the sounds of it nothing you could have done would have made a difference, just be glad that however it happened, you and your friends are alright." She got up and left soon after that. Ylva unable to even think about how she's going to try to make it up to her team, she'd let them down when they had needed her most.

She did know one thing though, Jenny was right, with a creature like Darkrai on his side she wouldn't have been able to even contest, but she knew without a doubt that she was going to start training to change that. She was going to do Gymnastics still for sure, but every spare moment besides that would be used to improve her team. She wouldn't lose to him again should they meet, and despite her fear, she wanted to make it up to her team and beat him!

Everything's about to change.

* * *

Authors Note: Got deep quick. I wasn't planning on any of that last half but I needed something to fill in the rest of the chapter, I expect this should get some shocked reviews, or none... probably none. The OC submission is still on my profile, and like I have said, or will say now, don't see this situation and make a character specifically for this. Make an everyday character, I'll find them the trouble and ways out of it should I want. Make them good! They're more likely to appear again if you do!

No gary/mary stu's, no characters that have anime or manga character roots, no "sees evil and wins." type things, this is real life if done in the pokemon world. Bad things happen, and no one is invincible as demonstrated. It isn't in how your character acts when everything's well that makes them great, but how they chose to pick themselves up and keep going. So to speak anyway... The chapter was inspired by war of change by thousand foot krutch by the way, I found it very helpful while crafting the later half of this chapter.

Until next time... Later.


End file.
